An unlikely comparison
by Roddsi Sarkar
Summary: A Tina, Newt, Achilles story. Sometime in between FBAWTFT and COG.
1. First Meeting

Tina quickly glanced at the file.

_Achilles Tolliver. _Tina's new partner.

She hoped that this person would not be like the previous aurors who looked down upon her and always spoke behind her back. She hoped he would be a workaholic just like herself. With these thoughts, Tina put the file back on her desk and went back to her seat. There wasn't a lot of paperwork to do and Tina was getting bored when suddenly the wooden door to her room opened with a mighty swing and revealed a young ,well built auror in his thirties barging inside the room.

" Oh! I am extremely sorry Miss..?

"Goldstein", Tina calmly replied.

"I was hoping to meet my field partner and Red told me that I would find _him_ here. Anyways, it is my mistake. I shouldn't have barged in. You see, I was excited at the prospect of meeting my partner."

"I think you are mistaken. May I know your name?", Tina asked in apprehension.

" Tolliver. Achilles Tolliver."

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Tina was filled with a slight annoyance. She thought to herself, "He is going to be no different".

"Oh. Well, I am Auror Tina Goldstein. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Tolliver. And Madam President informed me that someone by the name of a Mr Tolliver is going to be my partner."

"Good gravy! I am sorry, again. Don't think I am prejudiced against female aurors. It's nice to meet you, Miss Goldstein. Hope that we enjoy each other's company and be successful partners", he rambled.

" So, now that we are done with the introduction, let's get back to business. Grindelwald has amassed followers and some of them are going to a ball next week at The Royal Senate Hall to give a speech and recruit potential followers. Madam President has told me that further instructions on the type of raid we will have to conduct will be given once we visit her together."

" Why wait then?"

With these, the two left for Madam President's office.

They were halfway to her office when Seraphina Picquery walked towards them.

" Madam President," Tina greeted and Tolliver followed.

"Ms Goldstein. Mr Tolliver. You two are to go to that ball together as _partners_ and collect as much information as you can. Don't harm unless provoked. Saturday, 7 pm onwards. Good luck."

"But , Madam President..." Tina quickly retorted.

" No buts, Miss Goldstein."

With these words, she left .

An uncomfortable silence grew. Tina stared at the floor.

" Erm...I have heard your name somewhere. Are you the same person who was demoted to the Wand Permit Office because of that Barebone case?", he asked abruptly.

" Yes."

The silence grew once more. Tina felt that Mr Tolliver was trying his best to start a conversation with her but she was too nervous for the first time.

"If you don't have any more queries, I will head back home. ", Tina replied.

" Oh sure. Goodbye ,Miss Goldstein."

"Goodbye, Mr Tolliver."

" Call me Achilles, Tina," he spoke softly.

Tina gave a strained smile and left.

Somewhere, she felt that this person was a nice fellow and made her feel comfortable like another person from across the continent. _Newt_.


	2. Playing with emotions

Tina went home to find a letter addressed to her from Newt. She opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Tina,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. How is Queenie? And Jacob? Do you know the niffler who caused mayhem in New York last time has given birth to three baby nifflers! They are already being mischievous. As I am writing this letter, Pickett is peeping out._

_And how is work, Tina? I still can't forgive myself for not being able to protect Credence from the aurors. If only I could do something ...You know I have always felt that aurors are a bunch of careerist hypocrites and their actions have proved that. Look at my brotherTheseus who is the Head Auror, and also a career man who cares about nothing but his job. And now look at the aurors who blindly killed Credence._

_Anyways, it's time to feed my creatures.__Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Yours faithfully_,

_Newt Scamander ._

For a moment, Tina was not sure what she was feeling. Happy at hearing the news of his creatures, melancholic at the mention of Queenie with whom she now shared a strained relationship or shocked at knowing Newt's view about aurors. It was the latter. She couldn't believe Newt thought like this. Did he think about her in the same way? Of course not. But the logical part of her brain screamed "Maybe , yes! He strongly explained his views regarding aurors and she was an auror like them".

She crumpled the letter and threw it away in the fireplace. Thankfully ,Queenie was not at home to see her like this. She didn't bother to send a reply to Newt that day.

The following morning, Tina woke up to find Queenie has not returned yet. She got dressed quickly and was about to make breakfast when someone knocked at the door. Hoping to find Queenie at the other side of the door, she sprinted the way up to open the door.

"Hey! Good morning Tina", Achilles greeted.

" Oh. Good Morning, Mr Tolliver. Oh no! Men are not allowed at my place. Ms Epsosito is absolutely strict about it. Get in quickly!", Tina hurried.

" So, what brings you here? Mr Tolliver."

" Ah please call me Achilles. I thought it is good manners to escort my partner." Achilles smiled genuinely.

Tina was surprised to say the least. She had not expected this. Hmm, caring , I see. I should not jump to conclusions though. Look at what happened with Newt. A small voice advised her.

"...prepared to travel? Erm, are you there, Tina?" Achilles interrupted .

" Oh I am sorry, I was a bit preoccupied." Tina smiled.

"I will just have my breakfast and then we can leave."

"Not a problem. May I sit down?"

"Oh what a terrible host I am being. Queenie would have scolded me. Please make yourself comfortable."

" Who is this Queenie?"

"My sister. She works in the ministry too."

Tina sipped hot cocoa from her mug and offered one to Achilles who gladly accepted the mug.

They sat in comfortable silence, a contrast to the previous evening. Tina occasionally stole quick, short glances and deduced that Achilles was a gentleman with sharp features and a confident disposition. Once or twice, their eyes met and she quickly lowered down her glance. She couldn't help but notice a warmth in his brown eyes.

"Let's leave or we will be late at work." Tina said.

" As you say, Tina."

They walked together.

" So, tell me Tina? You became an auror at a very young age. Not many can accomplish that feat. What is the reason behind your success?"

" Well, I guess I was always determined and had my goal set to become an auror. You see we were orphaned at a very young age, so I knew I have to protect my sister and myself. That's where the determination to become an auror came."

" I can't help but admire you. You really are a remarkable auror in making."

Tina smiled. She wasn't used to being praised often and this man was doing just that.

They soon discussed various strategies and as they reached the main lobby, they parted ways.

"Okay, see you then, Ms Goldstien."

"Goodbye, Mr Tolliver."

Tina reflected on his conversations with Achilles. Though it was too early to comment, she was beginning to enjoy his company. Achilles was a hard worker like Tina and they discussed a lot about wizarding cases and various raids. Tina had never met someone who was so passionate about his job. Well, there was someone...Newt. For him, his creatures and their welfare were his world.

She still didn't want to believe the contents of the letter. Soon, her thoughts drifted away as she got engrossed in paperworks.


End file.
